I'm Free
by Shardas
Summary: I sat silently beside the grave. The words stared back at me, and tears rolled down my cheeks. The white mist surrounded me, and it seemed as if the world was guarding me. "Why did you have to go?" I shouted as I beat the ground with my fist. "Why?"


**Hey everyone! New story! ONE-SHOT!**

Sky POV

I sat silently beside the gravestone. The engraved words stared back at me, and tears rolled

down my cheeks. The white mist surrounded me, and it seemed as if the world was guarding

me and my dead love, blocking out trespassers and keeping me from screaming out in

confusion and pain. "Why did you have to go?" I thought out loud. I beat the ground with

my fist. "Why?" I shouted. "How could this happen?"

Ghost Bloom POV

I watched Sky, my love, sit at my grave. He doesn't know I am still here, still watching. I cried

for him, for my life, for me to go back. I knew it wasn't possible. Everyone would meet me here

eventually. I had found Nabu, and we now were waiting for the rest of our friends. Nabu was

waiting for me outside the mist, but I knew it would be awhile. I needed to be here.

_-Flashback- ( Bloom POV )_

_Sky and I were walking down the street of downtown Magix. It was growing dark, so we were headed _

_back to Alfea. I was going to get dropped off there, then Sky would drive to Red Fountain. We decided to _

_take a short-cut, and walked down one of the abandoned alleys behind some shops. What we didn't _

_know, killed me. A curse had been put on that alley way, and it was full of spirits that would take your _

_life if you stepped on their lonesome graves. I had led the way for the both of us, and then, stepped on _

_a demons burial ground. The black creature rose up in front of me, and I was so scared. I felt as if I couldn't _

_move. "Bloom, RUN!" I heard Sky whisper to me over my shoulder. I tried to talk, scream, but nothing came _

_out. The creature rose higher and higher in front of me, and I heard it growl menacingly. I felt a hand wrap _

_around mine, and was pulled to my senses as Sky made me run. The creature chased us, and it looked as _

_if we didn't have a chance. Then, my fatal mistake took place, and I tripped and stumbled to the ground with _

_a thud. Sky stopped in his tracks, and then tried to help, but another demon had grabbed his arms and held _

_him back. "Bloom! RUN!" He screamed before the creature gagged him with a wisp of black inkish substance. _

_I stared up in horror at the monster, and in a flash, I was being pulled. Well, not physically, but my soul was _

_being stolen from my body. It flowed out of my heart and my mouth, and glowed bright golden and blue before _

_entering the demons black hole inside a hooded face. "Bloom!" I heard faintly from behind me. It was done. _

_My dress flowed towards the ground, and my hand rested lightly on the brown dirt. My eyes closed for the last _

_time, and my breathing stopped. In a mere second, I was dead. Somehow, Sky escaped. I had awoken as a ghost, _

_and found my love in my funeral. I followed him, and found him back at my gravestone. _

_-End of Flashback-_

I watched my love pound the ground with his fist, and I stepped lightly froward. Sky froze, and looked slowly up

at me. He looked disappointed, but then he noticed the grass was being bent down by my weight on it. He stood

up, and took a step towards me. "Bloom, is that you?" He asked. I nodded, and took another step forward. "Sky," I

said in the best sing-song voice I could. "Go back to Alfea and to Red Fountain. Gather the winx and the other boys,

and bring them all back here. Bloom will be waiting when you return." I exclaimed. Sky looked flustered, but nodded,

and ran through the mist, looking back, but only seeing the bent grass as any sign of inhabitance.

Sky POV

I ran toward my LevaBike in the parking lot of the local church. I hopped on quickly, and started the engine. "Alfea

first." I thought to myself. I sped off as fast as I could, and made it to the fairy school in less than 15 minutes. I quickly

ran up the steps, and burst through the doors, running over Stella and Flora in the process. "Sorry girls." I stated as

I helped them both up. Flora just nodded, and was about to walk past before I stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Wait, I think I found a way to talk to Bloom." I exclaimed. She and Stella stopped in their tracks. "What do you mean?"

Stella asked me. I let go of Floras arm, and tried to stay calm. "I mean that I met a ghost at Blooms grave. It said to

gather you girls and the boys and we all go back there. It said Bloom would be there when we got back." I looked at both

of the girls faces for a reaction, but they were both blank. "Well," Flora started. "It can't hurt to go see. I wanted to put

some fresh flowers down anyway." She fought to hold back tears. Stella hugged the nature fairy quickly, before wiping her

own tears from her eyes. "Lets go." She stated, taking a deep breath.

Bloom POV

They hadn't noticed me beside them in the hallway. Stella and Flora were standing before me, and they couldn't see I was

here still. I didn't say anything, but watched silently as Stella ran to get the other girls, and Flora started out the door. She

came back a few minutes later with a bundle of flowers in her hand. There were daisies and lilacs wrapped together in a

bunch and strung with a fine blue ribbon. She held it with great care, and stroked the precious petals as if they were the most

delicate thing in the world. She had a few tears flow freely down her cheeks. I wanted to hug her, but I just couldn't. I needed

to watch...to wait. I needed to be dead, and I knew it.

Stella POV

It wasn't hard to convince everyone else to come. No one really cared anymore, and did as they were told wiether it be good or

bad. Like slaves, we did our school work quietly, and we didn't say a word to each other. The news had come so quickly for all

of us. One hour, Bloom had left for her date, and then two hours later...we get a text from Brandon. _"Blooms dead." _We all

were calling and texting. Not wanting to believe it. Deep down, we all knew the truth. She truly wouldn't return. It was happening

too fast. Our friend couldn't just be gone, just like that.

Brandon POV

Sky texted us, and we were going to meet at the graveyard. I was speeding down the road, with the other boys behind me, and

even thought I was supposed to be focusing...I wasn't. I considered Bloom a sister, as did I all the other girls. Losing family was

hard, especially when our family was this close. I watched Riven pass me, but I didn't care. I wanted to take my time and think

about it all. "Was Bloom's ghost really going to be there? Will she show herself, or what? Can Sky handle the emotions if Bloom

does appear?" These questions beated in my head like an endless song. I had hardly noticed that we had arrived at the cemetery,

and had almost missed the turn. I pulled up into the parking lot, and the other boys bikes were parked beside mine. We saw the

girls off in the distance, crying as Flora placed flowers on the ground in front of a tomb stone. I could tell the flowers were white

and pink. "Daisies and lilacs." I thought with a pang. Everyone knew those were Blooms favorite flowers. We all started to walk

towards them. Little did I know, Bloom's ghost followed silently behind us.

Bloom POV

I saw the girls in the distance, crying as they placed my favorite flowers on my grave. I stood beside the pile of dirt and the stone,

and watched the boys catch up. They were gathered around the stone, and sat down on the ground. "What do we do now?" Brandon

asked Sky. He shrugged, and called my name. I smiled slightly. It was time. I wasn't coming back, I needed to be dead, but they

needed to be reassured that I was okay. "My friends." I said slow and sweet in my best "angel voice". The girls started crying all

over again, and Sky had tears rolling down his cheeks. The other boys looked close to tears as well. "Please don't cry. I will leave

with you an engraving on this stone. Be cautious, touch the stone, and my final words will disappear forever. I love you all, but I

must go." I walked silently up to Sky, and he could feel my presence. "Sky, my love," I whispered in his ear. "I will always love you.

You are my everything, and one day, we will be together again. I turned to see Nabu's ghost hovering near a maple tree. He was

watching me. I turned back to Sky. "Nabu and I are the only ones here. When your time comes, I will be waiting." I saw him nod.

Before I left for good, I glided to the maple tree. "Nabu, you need to say goodbye to her." I said. He nodded, and hovered over to

Aisha. Ghost can choose to be invisible or visible to the human eye. Nabu turned visible, and Aisha gasped. "Nabu!" She sobbed. He

didn't say anything, and hugged her. I smiled, and turned visible myself. Sky saw me, and cried silent tears. I ran up to him, and

hugged him for all I was worth. "I will never forget you Bloom." He whispered. I nodded. "I won't ever stop looking for you in the

heavens. It's a wonderful place Sky. You belong there when your time comes. I will be there, waiting." He nodded back at me. Nabu

stepped away from Aisha, and waved goodbye to all my friends as he dissolved in mid-air to return to heaven. I faced my friends. "As

I said before, I will leave my final gift engraved to this head stone. Don't touch the stone, or the words will be lost forever. I bid you

farewell, until we meet again." Sobs sprung as I to turned to the heavens. Right before entering the clouds, sending a magical spark

for the engraving. I blew a kiss to them, and entered the clouds, never to be seen on Earth again.

Sky POV

I knew Bloom would show up, but I didn't think Nabu would. Still, that was all jumbled around in my mind as I watched the grave for

the words. We all were silent. A flash of light made me quickly look away, but when I looked back. A poem was printed in the stone. I

read it out loud.

_I'm Free _

_Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free._

_I'm following the path He layed for me._

_I took his hand when I heard Him call._

_I turned my back, and left it all._

_I could not stay another day._

_To laugh, to love, to work or play._

_Tasks left undone must stay that way._

_I found that place at the close of day._

_If my parting left a void,_

_Then fill it with remembered joy._

_A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss._

_Ah yes, these thing, I too, will miss._

_Be not burdened with times of sorrow._

_I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow._

_My life's been full, I savored much._

_Good times, good friends, a loved ones touch._

_Perhaps my time seemed all too brief._

_Don't lengthen it now with undue grief._

_Lift up your heart, and share with me._

_He wanted me now._

_He set me free._

I was full on crying by the time I had finished reading her last words.

Too much sadness in one day hurt my heart, and all I wanted now was for Bloom to be alive again. I went home with the other boys,

and didn't come out of my dorm for three days. I needed to think about what Bloom had said and had written. After the second afternoon,

it finally hit me. She didn't want me to be in here crying. She wanted me to train as a specialist, protect as a hero, and rule as a king.

That was when I decided, once I grasped myself again, I would try to live my life as she wanted me to. I didn't know how, but I was

going to try...for Bloom. Two years later, I had graduated from Red Fountain, and had become King of Eraklyon without a queen by my

side. I had refused to marry, because I felt Bloom should be there as queen. No one else in the world would rule as my queen while I knew

Bloom was still by my side. She wasn't physically here, but sometimes, I could feel her watching me. I knew she was waiting for the day

when I would join her up in the heavens above Magix, when we could run together on the golden hills, and sing songs full of grace and

majesty. We would once again be reunited, and live together for eternity up in the glorious holy lands, where nothing can hurt us, and

nothing can ever go wrong. It was a great place for the after-life to roam. It was a great place to be forever united with my beautiful queen.

**Wonderful story, I love this story! There will be a second story somewhat soon since I am currently grounded, but watch **

**for the second story. I think it might be better than this one. Brief summary...**

**Sky is now King of Eraklyon. He has gotten over Blooms death, because he knows she is always with him. With some of the **

**other winx and speacialist members gone forever, can Sky wait for them to be reunited, or will a suprise visit from Bloom at **

**her grave change his mind about his life?**

**R&R please! I own the monster that attacked her, and the alley way, and the poem, andthe ghost bloom, not B herself. **

**I dont own Winx Club. **


End file.
